The Patient
by LavenderLYN-chan
Summary: "Luka yang kubuat pun belum tentu sembuh apalagi ditambah dengan lukanya,itu pasti lebih menyakitkan,Hinata"
1. Chapter 1

The Patient

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sorry for typo , new author :)

Pairing : Naruto Namikaze Hinata Hyuuga

Slight : akan banyak karakter (maybe)

This is my story , so happy reading :)

Hinata POV

Aku ingat betul hari itu, hari yang paling menyesakkan dan menyempitkan rongga dadaku. Sesuatu telah terjadi , terjadi begitu saja dibus itu, kejadian yang membuatku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Untuk sedetik lamanya aku merasa dunia ini berhenti begitu saja. Pikiranku melayang jauh kembali pada hari itu

Flashback

Aku sedang duduk manis di bus sambil melihat keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan diluar bus padaku . Aku tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa hari ini aku sangat bahagia . mobil berseliweran sedikit menghalangi pandanganku ,namun ah itu biasa toh ini jalan umum. Dari arah sebelah kananku ada sebuah bus berusaha mengimbangi bus yang aku tumpangi , aku perhatikan bus tersebut. Oh ternyata itu bus kedua berisi Naruto. Eh,Naruto? Ya benar itu dia, dia kekasihku. Si lelaki yang bermata sebiru langit, berambut pirang , berkulit sawo matang dan mempunyai senyum khas 5 jari , oh tidak mungkin sekarang pipiku telah memerah. Aku terus memandanginya ia duduk dibangku paling belakang, aku berharap dia pun memandangiku walaupun sepertinya ia tidak sadar . ku perhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, ia sedang tertawa puas bersama teman-temannya. Ah andai saja aku satu bus dengannya. Tapi sayangnya nomer urut absen yang berjauhan membuatku terpisah dengannya. Ku perhatiakan lagi Naruto-kun. Kini ia sedang berdiri menghadap gadis berambut soft pink, oh itu Sakura-chan dulu ia mantan kekasih Naruto sebelum bersamaku, tapi entah mengapa aku tak yakin jika Naruto sudah benar-benar melupakannya pernah sekali ku tanyakan perasaannya pada sakura dan ia hanya mengatakan "aku memang menyayanginya, hinata. Namun kau yang lebih aku sayangi" mendengar itu aku bukannya bahagia,yang ada aku takut dan membuatku meragu, tapi aku mencoba memakluminya . Kembali lagi ke bus Naruto , aku melihat perlahan-lahan Naruto-kun mencondongkan tubuhnya . aku menegang melihatnya namun aku masih mencoba berpikir positif. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Naruto-kun memajukan wajahnya dan dengan santainya mencium kening Sakura. Mataku seraya membulat tak percaya,jantungku berdegup tak karuan, waktu seakan berhenti, airmataku kini menetes lagi.

End flashback

" Hinata jangan melamun saja , hey Hinata"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku seraya memanggilku. Menyadarkanku dari kepergian pikiranku ke masa lalu itu.

"Ino, aku tidak sedang melamun. Sungguh." Ujarku namun dengan tidak menatapnya

"orang bodoh pun tau kau sedang melamun,Hinata. Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Aku hanya diam masih tanpa melihatnya

"huh." Ino menarik nafas panjang " apa ini tentang naruto-kun lagi,Hinata?" lanjutnya

"…" aku hanya diam tak merespon.

" Hinata bisa kita bicarakan ini ? ini semua sudah keterlaluan. Kau tau,mereka pergi diam-diam dibelakangmu. Kau tau,mereka sering pulang bersama tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dan yang lebih parah bahkan kau tau Naruto mencium si pink itu didepan matamu. Dan kau hanya diam ? kau membuatku gila , Hinata !"

Ya yang dikatakan ino memang benar.

"tapi mereka hanya…"

"hanya teman baik atau menganggap itu sebuah tindakan kakak-adik?" ino memotongku sambil memutar bola matanya." Kau sudah membicarakan ini ribuan kali, oh ayolah Hinata apa kau hanya akan diam dan berpura-pura dungu ? ini menyedihkan ."nafas ino kini tak beraturan

"ino …." Aku hampir menangis

"ya Hinata , tapi maafkan aku . jika aku jadi kau aku akan memikirkannya ,Menyerah lebih baik Hinata-chan" ujar ino,kini suaranya melembut

"akan kupikirkan ino-chan terima kasih" aku memikirkannya berulang-ulang. Menyerah ? semuanya memang sulit.

:')

"Hinata-chan…" seseorang memanggilku dengan hangat dan ceria suara ini…

"Naruto-kun…." Senyumku mengembang , suara ini,orang ini yang membuatku candu akan segala yang ada padanya.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku,hime ?" ujarnya menggodaku

" tentu saja aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun, jadwal libur itu membuat kita berpisah lama dan kau jarang menghubungiku saat itu" ujarku sambil berpura-pura mengegembungkan pipiku tanda kesal,namun perasaan senang yang terlalu meluap-luap ini membuatnya tahu kalau aku hanya sekedar bercanda,.

" **haha** kemarilah hime-ku, duduklah" ujar naruto-kun merujuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Aku pun terduduk disana. Seperti biasa ia akan tidur dipangkuanku,dan seperti biasa pula aku akan membelai lembut rambut kuning jabriknya. Kami mengobrol santai sore itu , terkadang ia membuatku tertawa dengan guyonan orang-orang yang melihat kami tersenyum kecil dan memandang iri.

"harusnya seperti ini terus ya,Naruto-kun"ujarku lembut , angin bertiup seolah member efek lebih mempesona mendukung suasana kala itu

"ya semoga saja,hime" ujar Naruto yang maish menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin sore.

Drrrrrttt. Telepon genggam Naruto-kun berbunyi. Ia langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Dan setelah melihat nama yang tertera dilayar itu wajahnya yang tenang seketika gelisah . "emm sebentar hime . aku mengangkat telepon dulu"ujarnya tersenyum kecil sembari menunjuk handphonenya. Dia pun bangkit dan pergi menjauh dari jarak jangkauan telingaku.

Aku tau itu pasti telepon dari sakura. saat Naruto merujuk hpnya sekilas aku melihat tertera nama Sakura dilayar itu. Miris . ku perhatikan gerak-geriknya,ia nampak gelisah saat tau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Naruto-kun apa kau akan pergi.

Naruto kembali ia segera memakai jaketnya dengan terburu-buru.

"maaf hime, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku disuruh menjemput emm ehm ibuku. Maaf juga aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang,hime " ujar Naruto tersenyum menyesal. Tangannya membelai rambutku halus, lalu seperti biasa ia menarik lenganku dan kemudian menciumnya

"ya,naruto-kun tidak apa-apa" jawabku tersenyum maklum

"aku pergi dulu,hime. Jangan nakal ingat!" ujar naruto-kun dengan senyum 5 jarinya

"ya Naruto-kun tentu saja hati-hati naruto-kun" balasku dengan senyum miris

Diapun hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Aku tau dia hanya beralasan , yang akan dijemputnyaitu sebenarnya sakura. Aku terdiam dan mengehla nafasku,selalu begini Naruto-kun. lagi-lagi aku harus menahan air mataku . ini menyakitkan sungguh, bodohnya aku kau Naruto-kun hanya kau, aku selalu percaya "Kesabaran itu pahit,tetapi manis buahnya", ya semoga saja Hinata.

Chapter 1 selesai :) , mohon maaf maklum author baru hihi. silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran dengan me kalian akan sangat berguna.

read and review ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Patient

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sorry for typo , new author :)

Pairing : Naruto Namikaze Hinata Hyuuga

Slight : akan banyak karakter (maybe)

This is my story , so happy reading :)

Hinata pov

Brrrm..Brrrm.. Derungan motor di belakangku kini mengalihkan perhatianku. Entahlah aku merasa kenal dengan suaranya, rasanya tak asing lagi ditelingaku. "DEG" pacuan jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku tau mengapa suara motor itu begitu familiar. Itu memang motornya, lengkap dengan si pengendara dan yang di bonceng di belakangnya,Naruto dan Sakura. TIDAK! Lagi!ini terjadi lagi. Cukup!aku muak melihatnya. Tuhan kumohon jangan tunjukan ini dihadapanku , butakan mataku detik ini saja, atau tulikan telingaku kali ini saja. Kupaksakan kakiku lari bersembunyi dari pandangan mereka, kubiarkan mereka lewat tanpa mereka tahu aku mengetahuinya. Dan sekali lagi mataku membulat,dengan santainya Sakura memeluk Naruto ku. Bercanda-canda,tertawa,hal yang tak pernah ku lakukan bersamanya. Mereka berbelok menuju parkiran dan saat itu juga ku pacu langkahku meninggalkan tempat persembunyianku. Air mataku tak terbendung siap untuk keluar . Aku ingin kesana, seperti biasa aku ingin menangis disana.

Dan lagi aku menangis, di taman belakang sekolah yang sudah tak terurus. Tempat yang tidak satu orang pun menginjaknya lagi. Aku yakin tempat ini aman. Menangis?ya menangis dalam diam. Aku tak ingin seorang pun tahu akan hal ini. Aku tidak mau disebut lemah,cengeng,atau apapun. Dan lagi aku tidak ingin orang-orang bosan melihatku yang hampir setiap hari menangis. Kututup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku aku tak kuat lagi Tuhan.

"Masih pagi untuk kau menangis,Hinata! Apa kau tidak bosan hampir setiap hari menangis diam-diam disini. Seperti orang bodoh."ejeknya sarkastik.

Tubuhku menegang seketika , badanku rasanya bergetar, mengapa orang itu tahu? Saking takutnya aku sampai tak berani mengangkat kepalaku.

" Angkat wajahmu,cengeng. Tidakkah kepalamu akan merasakan sakit jika terus dalam posisi seperti itu?" ejeknya.

Perlahan-lahan kudongakkan kepalaku keatas.

"Sa..Sas..Sasuke?" begitu terkejutnya aku, tangisanku berhenti walaupun isakannya masih belum hilang.

"Terkejut melihatku,cengeng?" ujar sang uchiha sasuke. Masih dengan keterkejutanku, aku melihatnya. Oh Tuhan apalagi ini ?

"jangan melihatku dengan tatapan bodoh itu,cengeng" ujarnya begitu dingin.

Kata-katanya begitu kejam, membuatku kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya.

"Baiklah hentikan. Langsung saja ke topik permasalahannya. Kau menangis karena melihat Sakura datang bersama si dobe dan mereka semotor berduakan?Lalu melihat si pink itu memeluk Narutomu,apa benar?" ujarnya santai.

Aku terkejut (lagi) kenapa ia mengetahuinya?

"Semua orang tahu itu,cengeng." Ujarnya seperti membaca pikiranku."Teman-temanmu sering mengingatkanmu tentang ini, dan bodohnya kau tidak mau mendengarkan mereka. Hanya diam berpura-pura tegar dan berkata _mereka hanya teman,itu biasa._lalu tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi semuanya. Sekarang setelah kesekian kalinya kau melihat mereka berdua , apa kau baru sadar kalau seperti itukah yang namanya pertemanan,**Hinata**?"ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang mengejek saat dia meniru gaya bicaraku dan melakukan penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"k..ka..kau ta..hu i…"

"Aku tahu semua yang terjadi ,cengeng. Aku tahu setiap hari kau menangis,tempat inilah yang menjadi persinggahanmu,. Aku tahu saat study tour kemarin kau menangis di bus,melihat si dobe tengah mencium si pink itu didepan wajahmu. Aku tau semua, Hinata. Tapi kau malah diam dan itu membuatku gila,Hinata!Gila." ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"a..ku…"

"Bisakah setidaknya kau protes sedikit saat dia mengacuhkanmu, atau kau berpura-pura marah saat dia lebih memperhatikan si pink daripada kau,HInata. JAWAB HINATA!" ujarnya kini benar-benar teriak. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ini? Aku takut, apalagi ini Tuhan ?

"Aku telah membuatmu hancur sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menghancurkanmu lagi. Cukup aku yang membuatmu menderita,Hinata. Apa kau tidak lelah? Terus menerus menjadi patung pajangan bagi orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tidak bosan Hinata ? "

Aku tersentak, luka lama itu untuk apa diungkitnya lagi. Rasa sakit itu untuk apa diingatnya lagi. Aku mundur sedikit-sedikit dari hadapannya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku ingin pergi sekarang detik ini juga. dan ia kurasa mengerti.

"Hinata,aku tidak bermaksud…"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. Airmataku lagi-lagi turun semakin deras. Aku mencoba berlari dan berbalik pergi. Tapi ia menahan tanganku dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku,Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu tentang luka pahit yang dulu ku buat, aku menyesal dan kesal pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku khilaf maaf,Hinata. Aku kesal Naruto terus menerus membuatmu seperti ini. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku tahu kau kuat untuk menyembunyikan lukamu, tapi aku ingin kau kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tidak bisa seenaknya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa olehnya." Ujarnya kini melembut suaranya serak seperti menahan tangisan. Aku hanya bisa menangis lebih keras dipelukannya.

"namun jika kau tak sanggup dan ingin menyerah,menyerahlah"ujarnya lagi

"bukan maksudku mempengaruhimu untuk putus dengannya. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus seperti ini. Luka yang kubuat belum tentu sembuh,ditambah lagi dengan lukanya, aku yakin itu lebih menyakitkan,Hinata"ujarnya semakin mengencangkan masih tetap menangis.

%

Teng..Teng..Teng.. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hampir semua murid menghambur keluar kelas, termasuk Naruto dan Sa.. Sakura. "fiuh" aku hanya menghela nafas tak ada sedikitpun nafsuku untuk makan,ke kantin atau sekedar menggeser dari tempat dudukku. Hari ini Ino tidak masuk . Padahal aku ingin bercerita banyak padanya.

"" suara cempreng memekakan telinga itu sukses membuatku tersadar dari gerumulan pikiranku.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, " ujarku pelan sambil sedikit tertawa kecil .sebisa mungkin aku menutupi kegundahanku.

"Maaf aku kelewat tahu? Kemarin malam Shikamaru menelponku, ia menemaniku mengerjakan tugas semalam. Aku memaksanya tetap terjaga padahal aku tahu dia sepertinya mengantuk sekali,hihi. Tapi walaupun berulang kali kata merepotkan ku dengar darinya, ia tetap menemaniku. dan akhirnya ia tertidur, aku mendengar jelas suara dengkurannya haha." ujar Temari dengan bangganya. Dia memang sering bercerita mengenai Shikamaru. Temari dan Shikamaru sedang melakukan "pendekatan" akhir-akhir ini (mungkin) dilihat dari bagaimana cerita Temari tentangnya. Kurasa dua-duanya saling menyukai walaupun mereka tidak mengakuinya. Padahal aku ingat betapa dulu temari sering menjelek-jelekan shikamaru, dulu memang mereka bermusuhan tanpa alasan namun sekarang mungkin berubah saling mencintai tanpa alasan pula. Sungguh manis,dia membuatku iri.

aku hanya tersenyum "kau jahat sekali, aku yakin itu kesiangan hari ini." komentarku

"haha kau benar sekali,Hinata. Ia memang datang terlambat dan terus-menerus mengomeliku karena harus mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak 20 kali putaran. Tapi kasihan juga sih jadi tadi aku meminta maaf padanya walaupun aku masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawaku." ujar Temari tertawa puas kali ini.

"kau benar-benar jahat,Temari." ujar tenten yang tiba-tiba datang seraya menunjuk temari yang tengah tertawa puas.

Temari hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Kalau kemarin aku diantarkan pulang oleh, umm Lee." ujar Tenten tersenyum malu-malu.

"Benarkah, kyaaaaaaa ceritakan pada kami Tenten."

Tenten mulai bercerita namun aku tak menyimaknya pikiranku melayang jauh. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai kisah indah?

"Blablabla...dan Bla..." ujar Tenten lagi

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan jadian dengannya." teriak Temari yang kembali menyadarkanku.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Lee sudah mempunyai kekasih."ujar Tenten,raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"ahaha,aku aku , maafkan aku." ujarnya tersenyum menyesal. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hinata? Ayo ceritakan tentangmu dan Naruto."ujar temari semangat sambil nyengir tanpa dosa pada Tenten.

"Ba...' Baru saja aku akan menjawab. Dua orang pemuda-pemudi masuk dan berdiri didepan pintu,mereka terlihat asik tertawa cekikikan. si pink dan si kuning. Dua insan yang tak menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh kami. Aku,Temari dan Tenten tiba-tiba diam,keheningan terjadi diantara kami.

"Errr.. Kurasa aku lapar,Tenten,Ino,Hinata. Ayo ke kantin." ujar Temari menarikku dan Tenten terlihat sekali ia Tengah mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak hening.

"emm,Temari? Ino tidak masuk hari ini." ujar Tenten mengingatkan.

"eh , hehe aku lupa. Kalau begitu ayo Hinata, Tenten" ujarnya dengan cengiran malu.

Diseretnya aku dan Tenten.

"MINGGIR! Aku mau lewat!" ujar Temari tajam menerobos dua insan yang masih cekikan di depan pintu.

"Biasa saja,Nona. Kau bisa menyakiti kami berdua jika jalanmu sekasar itu." ujar si pink sarkastik.

Temari mendadak berhenti.

"Kalian yang menyakiti orang,Tuan Putri. Bukan aku!" jawab Temari mendecih jijik. Segera ia berlari pergi dengan Tenten digandengnya dan aku di tinggalkannya di depan pintu.

"Dasar perempuan." gerutu si kuning.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusul Temari. tapi dengan wajah yang dipura-purakan kaget tiba-tiba Naruto membukakan jalan untukku.

"Hime-ku akan lewat rupanya. Beri Hime-ku jalan semuanya." Ia membungkuk dalam seolah pengawal istana yang membukakan jalan untuk putri kerajaan.

Biasanya semarah apapun aku atau sekesal apapun aku padanya aku akan luluh dan tersipu-sipu jika digoda seperti ini olehnya. Namun kali ini entah mengapa aku hanya menatapnya sekilas bergantian antara Naruto dan Sakura sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah dengan raut muka yang kelewat datar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau kenapa,Hime? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" ujar Naruto menarik tanganku.

aku melihat kebelakang sebentar.

"Seperti biasa Naruto-kun,Aku tidak apa-apa." ujarku tersenyum dingin malah kelewat datar sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya.  
Aku melangkah pergi. Kurasakan mereka masih memandangiku dengan tatapan "Apa itu dia atau memang dia yang sedang dirasuki". Namun aku masih tetap melangkah terus,meninggalkan mereka yang masih menatapku tidak percaya.

"PLOK..PLOK..PLOK.. Kau sadar dengan cepat rupanya,Hinata" ujar seorang laki-laki sambil bertepuk tangan sarkastik.

"Kaau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fiuh chapter 2 selesai :) terimakasih untuk yang sudah review sebelumnya.

Hanazawa Rui : Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah menjadi orang pertama yang me review fic gaje ini *pelukerat*. Maafkan,mungkin dichapter depan Hinata tak akan selugu itu. Terima kasih sekali lagi terutama untuk motivasinya *peluuuuuuuuuuuuuk*.

Amazuki zyn : Terimakasih untuk sekarang sudah sedikit lumayan?iihihhi. Terimakasih juga untuk reviewnya *bighug*

Ritard. : Terimakasih untuk komentarnya. Maaf untuk kesalahn dimana-mana. Author belum tau banyak mengenai Fanfiction jadi mohon maaf.,ihihihi. Mungkin akan lebih diperhatikan lagi. Boleh saya minta contoh Jasa Beta Readers itu seperti apa? Ya memang brengs*k sepertinya Naruto disini *evillaugh*. Sekali lagi terimakasih :)

Setshuko Mizuka : Benarkah?*loncat*. Author senang sekali mendengarnya. Salam kenal juga Setshuko Mizuka-san *bungkukdalemdalem*. Masalah itu saya hanya salah meng-klik maafkan Author ini :)

MizunaRaira : Terimakasih banyak banyak untuk MizunaRaira-san. Saran anda sangat berarti. Terimakasih juga telah menjelaskan tentang cara penulisan yang benar. Apa sekarang tulisan author sudah agak mendingan? Mungkin author harus banyak belajar pada anda. Lain kali author akan menghubungi anda. Sekali lagi terimakasih :) . Salam kenal ya :::) *BIGLOVE..LUNG*

ramdhan-kun : pasti akan saya lanjut. terimakasih untuk reviewnya sangat berguna :) tetap read and review ya *ting*.

Cahyaputra: Terimakasih untuk Reviewnya sangat membantu. Terimakasih.

. Author senang responnya cukup membuat saya kelewat bahagia. Apakah ada yang percaya? Sebenernya sedikit atau lebih banyak cerita ini sesuai pengalaman pribadi Author,ihihihi.

Maafkan author yang banyak bacot,gaje dan malah curhat ini. terakhir seperti biasa

READ AND REVIEW YA

Melin-chan


End file.
